Fuwa/Gallery
Images of Fuwa from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Gallery Images Fuwa_page_header.png Unicorn_Fuwa.jpg|Unicorn Fuwa Fuwas_Infobox.png HuPC49_Fuwa_excited.jpg|Fuwa in the baton pass HuPC49 Yell and Star cheer together.jpg|Yell and Star cheering together STPC01_Fuwa_constellation.jpg|Hikaru imagines a Fuwa constellation STPC01_Fuwa_giggling.jpg|Fuwa giggles Sparkle_StarTwin_Fuwa_and_Prunce.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Hikaru and Prunce dancing.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls meeting each other.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls on the rocket.jpg STPC01 Fuwa admiring the dadillion.jpg|Fuwa admiring the dandelion STPC01_Fuwa_warping_the_rocket_to_Earth.jpg|Fuwa warping the rocket to Earth STOC01 Fuwa and Elena eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Elena in the eyecatch STPC01 Fuwa and Star eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in the eyecatch DycC7wFUUAE7Eox.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in eyecatch 1 STPC01 Fuwa and Hikaru eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru peeking out from behind the Twinkle Book STPC01_Fuwa_makes_the_girls_hold_hands.jpg|Fuwa makes the girls hold hands so they can understand each other D4ElwAWUwAAG9xE.jpg STPC02 Episode 2 title.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in title STPC02_Fuwa_asleep_in_the_Twinkle_Book.png.png|Fuwa asleep in the Twinkle Book STPC03 Lala doesn't know what is happening.jpg|Lala is tired and doesn't know what is happening STPC03 Lala telling Hikaru to wait.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru to wait STPC03_Fuwa_as_a_calf.jpg|Fuwa as Taurus in episode 3 D0IKTm7V4AAI5EN.jpg STPC04 Hikaru watches Elena saltily.jpg|Hikaru glances at what Elena is doing STPC04 Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake.jpg|Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake STPC04_Fuwa_looks_up_at_Lala.jpg|Fuwa looking up at Lala STPC04 Elena's sister holds Fuwa up.jpg|Elena's little sister holding Fuwa up in the air D0IMOtkVYAA-6ru.jpg STPC04 Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other STPC05 The girls watching Fuwa.jpg|The girls watching Fuwa STPC05_Fuwa_smiles_at_Madoka.jpg|Fuwa smiles at Madoka STPC05 Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with them so easily.jpg|Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with Elena and Madoka so easily STPC06 Hikaru excited to take Lala to the observatory.jpg|Hikaru excited to take Lala to the observatory STPC06 Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited.jpg|Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited STPC06_Fuwa_as_a_blue_lion.jpg|Fuwa as a blue lion in episode 6 D1QQaUqVAAAOsob.jpg STPC07 Everyone clapping at their success.jpg|Everyone clapping at their success STPC07 Prunce and Lala falling asleep at the table.jpg|Fuwa, Prunce and Lala falling asleep on the job STPC07 Hikaru Elena and Madoka look at Lala.png|Hikaru, Elena and Madoka look at Lala STPC08 The girls are not thrilled wit that form of introduction.png|The girls are not thrilled with that form of introduction STPC08 Prunce says raining bones aren't as odd as raining diamonds.png|Prunce saying raining bones aren't as odd as raining diamonds STPC08 The Cures on Planet Kennel.jpg|The Cures on Planet Kennel STPC08 Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings.jpg|Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings STPC Eyecatch Hikaru and Fuwa eat on donut.jpg|An eyecatch of Hikaru and Fuwa eating on a donut STPC Eyecatch Hikaru and Fuwa happy to see Prunce.jpg|An eyecatch of Prunce appearing out of the donut STPC08_Fuwa_as_the_Libra_constellation.png|Fuwa as Libra in episode 8 D3gdTQwU0AAkxWd.jpg STPC10_Fuwa_activates_her_warping_powers.jpg|Fuwa activates her warping powers STPC10_Prunce_and_Fuwa_holding_on_tightly_as_the_rocket_takes_off.jpg|Prunce and Fuwa holding on tightly as the rocket takes off STPC10_Fuwa_about_to_eat_her_cake.jpg|Fuwa about to eat her cake STPC10 The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin.jpg|The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin STPC10_Prunce_shattering_the_girls_dream.png|Prunce shattering the girls hopes and dreams D4EfmyOVUAAu-1h.jpg STPC13 Madoka and Fuwa admire her surname.jpg|Madoka and Fuwa say how nice of a surname "Hagoromo" is STPC13 Hikaru calls out to Lala.jpg|Hikaru calls out to Lala STPC13_Fuwa_happy_to_be_in_the_Twinkle_Book.jpg|Fuwa is happy to be in the Twinkle Book STPC13_Fuwa_cries_out_to_Hikaru_and_Lala,_saying_that_she's_hungry.jpg|Fuwa cries out to Hikaru and Lala, saying that she's hungry STPC13_Fuwa_offers_Lala_some_of_her_hamburger.jpg|Fuwa offers Lala some of her hamburger STPC13 Fuwa calls out to Lala.png|Fuwa calls out to Lala STPC14 Elena tells the girls she's her mother.png|Elena tells the girls that the woman is her mother STPC14_Fuwa_looks_at_Elena's_house_from_inside_the_Twinkle_Book.jpg|Fuwa looks at Elena's house from inside the Twinkle Book STPC14_Fuwa_as_a_scorpion.jpg|Fuwa as a scorpion STPC14 Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again.jpg|Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again STPC15 Hikaru wonders when Prunce even got the donuts.jpg|Hikaru wonders when Prunce even got the donuts STPC15_Mao_fixes_Fuwas_bow.jpg|Mao fixes Fuwa's bow STPC15_Fuwa_thanks_Mao.png|Fuwa thanks Mao STPC15 Elena and Fuwa dance along to the song.jpg|Elena and Fuwa dance along to the song STPC15_Fuwa_sings_along.png|Fuwa sings along STPC15 The girls realise things aren't going in their favor.jpg|The girls realise things aren't going in their favor STPC15 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC15_Fuwa_holding_a_bow_and_arrow.jpg|Fuwa holding a bow and arrow STPC15 Prunce stress eats.jpg|Prunce stress eats D64yCNCU0AAuI4j.jpg STPC17 Lala and Elena are shocked to see the statue moving.jpg|Lala and Elena are shocked to see the statue moving STPC17_Fuwa_as_the_Virgo_Princess.jpg|Fuwa as the Virgo Princess STPC17 The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion.jpg|The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion STPC18 Lala says she wants to help Terumi succeed.jpg|Lala says she wants to help Terumi succeed STPC18 Hikaru says her friends are here to help.png|Hikaru thinks her mother is talented then goes on to say her friends are here to help her out STPC18 Lala watches Terumi work on her manga in fascination.jpg|Lala is confused as to why Terumi is looking at her STPC18_Elena,_Madoka_and_Lala_are_amazed.png|Elena, Madoka and Lala are amazed by how accurate Terumi's drawing was STPC18_Fuwa_asks_where_Hikaru's_father_is.png|Fuwa asks where Hikaru's father is STPC18_Hikaru_showing_the_others_her_mom's_manga.jpg|Hikaru showing the others her mom's manga STPC18 Lala, Elena and Madoka watch from afar.png|Lala, Elena and Madoka watch from afar STPC18_Prunce_comments_on_their_family_bond.png|Prunce comments on their family bond STPC19 The girls and the fairies are ready to find the Princess Star Color Pens.jpg|The girls and the fairies are ready to find the Princess Star Color Pens STPC19 Te girls come face to face with a cliff.png|The girls come face to face with a cliff STPC19_Fuwa_flies_out_of_Hikaru's_arms.jpg|Fuwa flies out of Hikaru's arms STPC19_Prunce_tries_to_keep_his_cool_as_Aiwarn_taunts_Milky_and_Star.jpg|Prunce tries to keep his cool as Aiwarn taunts Milky and Star STPC19_Fuwa_looks_at_Bakenyan_happily_as_she_smells_a_nice_scent_coming_from_him.jpg|Fuwa looks at Bakenyan happily STPC19_Fuwa_squeals_happily_as_Bakenyan_has_Blue_Cat's_scent.jpg|Fuwa squeals happily as Bakenyan has Blue Cat's scent STPC20_Fuwa_fast_asleep.jpg|Fuwa is fast asleep STPC20_Fuwa_looks_around.jpg|Fuwa looks around STPC20_Fuwa_gets_upsets_because_Blue_Cat_won't_give_her_anything_to_eat.jpg|Fuwa gets upsets because Blue Cat won't give her anything to eat STPC20_Fuwa_doesn't_understand_the_Rainbow_Ore's_function.jpg|Fuwa doesn't understand the Rainbow Ore's function STPC20_Fuwa_wants_to_eat_the_Rainbow_Ore.jpg|Fuwa wants to eat the Rainbow Ore STPC20_Blue_Cat's_real_form.jpg|Blue Cat's real form STPC21 The girls watch Cosmo vs Aiwarn from afar.jpg|The girls watch Cosmo vs Aiwarn from afar STPC21_Fuwa_and_Prunce_are_amazed_by_Star_and_Cosmo's_teamwork.jpg|Fuwa and Prunce are amazed by Star and Cosmo's teamwork STPC21_Prunce_is_surprised_that_Blue_Cat_is_a_Cure.jpg|Prunce is surprised that Blue Cat is a Cure STPC21_Fuwa_as_Aries.jpg|Fuwa as Aries STPC21_Prunce,_Fuwa,_Madoka,_Lala_and_Elena_are_surprised.jpg|Prunce, Fuwa, Madoka, Lala and Elena are surprised STPC21 Lala tells Blue Cat that it's more efficient for her to go with them anyway.png|Lala tells Blue Cat that it's more efficient for her to go with them anyway STPC21 Lala gives Fuwa something to eat.png|Lala gives Fuwa something to eat Plaese Tell Me Twinkle End pose.png STPC22 Lala ad Fuwa check to see that the rocket is in good shape.jpg|Lala and Fuwa check to see that the rocket is in good shape STPC22_Youichi_wonders_if_Fuwa_is_a_Kesaran_Pasaran.jpg|Youichi wonders if Fuwa is a Kesaran Pasaran STPC22_Youichi_looks_over_at_his_daughter_happily.jpg|Youichi looks over at his daughter happily STPC22_Youichi_examines_Fuwa.jpg|Youichi examines Fuwa STPC22_Youichi_looks_at_Lala_and_Fuwa.jpg|Youichi looks at Lala and Fuwa STPC22_Lala_asks_Hikaru_why_her_father_comes_home_once_a_year.jpg|Lala asks Hikaru why her father comes home once a year Star Twinkle 5 Cure sponsorcard.jpg|Sponsor card featuring all five Cures STPC23_Fuwa_starts_to_multiply.jpg|Fuwa starts to multiply STPC23 Hikaru makes food for the Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru makes food for the Fuwas STPC23 Hikaru surrounded by Fuwa clones.jpg|Hikaru surrounded by Fuwa clones STPC23_The_last_Fuwa_disappears.jpg|The "last" Fuwa disappears STPC23_The_final_Fuwa_Clone_disappears.jpg|The final Fuwa Clone disappears STPC23 The final donut is split into seven equal pieces.jpg|The final donut is split into seven equal pieces D 9La aUYAA3Ktg.jpg STPC24_Fuwa_and_Prunce_having_fun_as_Yuni_sings.jpg|Fuwa and Prunce having fun as Yuni sings STPC24_Fuwa_as_Aquarius.jpg|Fuwa as Aquarius STPC25 Hikaru tells Yuni that yukatas are a must-wear when it comes to festivals.jpg|Hikaru tells Yuni that yukatas are a must-wear when it comes to festivals STPC25 Lala admits that it's hard to move around in it at first.jpg|Lala admits that it's hard to move around in it at first STPC25 Hikaru is happy for Elena.jpg|Hikaru is happy for Elena STPC25_Fuwa_looks_watches_the_man_make_cotton_candy.jpg|Fuwa watches the man make cotton candy STPC25_Fuwa_realises_that_she_has_been_spotted.jpg|Fuwa realises that she has been spotted STPC25_Fuwa_flies_out_of_the_bag_annoyed.jpg|Fuwa flies out of the bag annoyed STPC25_Hikaru_pats_Fuwa_on_the_head.jpg|Hikaru pats Fuwa on the head STPC25_Prunce_and_Fuwa_are_excited_to_get_back_to_the_festival.jpg|Prunce and Fuwa are excited to get back to the festival STPC26 Lala and the girls listen to Lolo's message.jpg|Lala and the others listen to Lolo's message STPC26_Fuwa_takes_a_sip_from_her_rainbow_colored_drink.jpg|Fuwa takes a sip from her rainbow colored drink STPC26 The girls minus Lala are pumped to go to Saman.jpg|The girls minus Lala are pumped to go to Saman STPC26_Hikaru_admits_she_and_Fuwa_stayed_up_rather_late.jpg|Hikaru admits she and Fuwa stayed up rather late STPC26_Fuwa_tries_to_warp_the_rocket_to_Saman_but_is_too_tired.jpg|Fuwa tries to warp the rocket to Saman but is too tired STPC26_Fuwa_goes_to_sleep_in_the_Twinkle_Book.jpg|Fuwa goes to sleep in the Twinkle Book STPC27_Fuwa_is_still_fast_asleep.jpg|Fuwa is still fast asleep STPC27_Fuwa_in_a_bubble.jpg|Fuwa in a bubble STPC27_Fuwa_and_Yanyan_swimming_among_the_fish.jpg|Fuwa and Yanyan swimming among the fish STPC27 Yuni catches Fuwa.jpg|Yuni catches Fuwa STPC27 The girls detransform as they fall.jpg|The girls de-transform as they fall STPC27 Fuwa hugs Cosmo.jpg|Fuwa hugs Cosmo STPC28 Hikaru admires her surroundings.jpg|Hikaru admires her surroundings STPC28 The girls and Yanyan arrive at the technician's house.jpg|The girls and Yanyan arrive at the technician's house STPC28 The girls meet Flare.jpg|The girls meet Flare STPC28 Flare decides that the girls should help repair the rocket.jpg|Flare decides that the girls should help repair the rocket STPC28 Lala creates some drums for Fuwa to play on.jpg|Lala creates some drums for Fuwa to play on STPC28_Fuwa_plays_the_drums.jpg|Fuwa plays the drums STPC29 Hikaru, Fuwa, Elena, Madoka, Prunce and Yuni look at Saman out of curiosity.jpg|Hikaru, Fuwa, Elena, Madoka, Prunce and Yuni look at Saman out of curiosity STPC29_Hikaru,_Elena,_Fuwa_and_Prunce_look_out_the_window.jpg|Hikaru, Elena, Fuwa and Prunce look out the window STPC29 Hikaru and Fuwa are amazed by their surroundings.jpg|Hikaru and Fuwa are amazed by their surroundings STPC29_Prunce_tells_the_Cures_to_keep_an_eye_out_on_the_Nottorei's_attacks.jpg|Prunce tells the Cures to keep an eye out on the Nottorei's attacks STPC29_Madoka,_Hikaru_and_Elena_are_surprised_by_what_Toto_said.jpg|Madoka, Hikaru and Elena are surprised by what Toto said STPC30 Yuni and Hikaru running to avoid being seen by the cameras.jpg|Yuni and Hikaru running to avoid being seen by the cameras STPC30 Lala notices the screens losing reception.jpg|Lala notices the screens losing reception STPC30 Madoka, Lala, Fuwa, Prunce, Hikaru and Elena get caught.jpg|Madoka, Lala, Fuwa, Prunce, Hikaru and Elena get caught STPC30_Fuwa_as_Cancer.jpg|Fuwa as Cancer STPC30 The others smile at Lala's family.jpg|The others smile at Lala's family STPC30_Fuwa_using_her_powers_to_warp_the_girls_to_Earth.jpg|Fuwa using her powers to warp the girls to Earth STPC31 Hikaru is happy to see Earth again.jpg|Hikaru is happy to see Earth again STPC31 Lala asks if Fuwa is still hungry.jpg|Lala asks if Fuwa is still hungry STPC31 Lala makes pancakes for Fuwa.jpg|Lala makes pancakes for Fuwa STPC31 Hikaru protects Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru protects Fuwa STPC31 Hikaru looks at Toppa.jpg|Hikaru looks at Toppa STPC31_Fuwa_as_Pisces.jpg|Fuwa as Pisces STPC31_Fuwa_screeches_as_power_overwhelms_her.jpg|Fuwa screeches as power overwhelms her STPC31_Unicorn_Fuwa_appears.jpg|Fuwa transforms into a unicorn STPC31_Fuwa_as_a_unicorn.jpg|Fuwa as a unicorn Sparkle StarTwin Updated.jpg Star Twinkle Updated Sponsorcard.png STPC32_Fuwa_flying_about_in_the_Star_Palace.jpg|Fuwa flying about in the Star Palace STPC32_Star_imagines_Fuwa's_final_appearance.jpg|Star imagines Fuwa's final appearance STPC32_Fuwa_is_done_eating_and_ready_to_play.jpg|Fuwa is done eating and ready to play STPC32_Fuwa_looks_behind_her_to_see_if_the_girls_are_chasing_after_her.jpg|Fuwa looks behind her to see if the girls are chasing after her Star Twinkle Imagination The Shiny Twinkle Pen inserts itself into the ball.jpg|The Shiny Twinkle Pen inserts itself into the ball STPC32 The Cures gaining their new attack.jpg|The Cures flying upwards with Fuwa STPC32 The Cures performing their new attack.jpg|Performing the attack STPC32 The Cures look at Garuouga in determination.jpg|The Cures look at Garuouga in determination STPC32 The girls smile at Toppa.jpg|The girls smile at Toppa Please Tell Me Twinkle Updated End pose.jpg STPC33_Fuwa_smiling.jpg|Fuwa smiling STPC33_Fuwa_can_do_anything_now.jpg|Fuwa can do anything now STPC33_Fuwa_reluctantly_agrees_to_wait_until_after_school_to_search_for_Twinkle_Imagination.jpg|Fuwa reluctantly agrees to wait until after school to search for Twinkle Imagination STPC33_Fuwa_realises_she_can_help_Madoka_since_she_has_hands.jpg|Fuwa realises she can help Madoka since she has hands STPC33_Unicorn_Fuwa_trying_to_disguise_herself.png|Fuwa trying to disguise herself STPC33 Unicorn Fuwa, Prunce, Madoka and Elena in the Eyecatch.png|Fuwa, Prunce, Madoka and Elena in the Eyecatch STPC33 Unicorn Fuwa, Lala and Yuni in the Eyecatch.png|Fuwa, Lala and Yuni in the Eyecatch STPC33_Unicorn_Fuwa_and_Hikaru_in_the_Eyecatch.png|Fuwa and Hikaru in the Eyecatch STPC33 Unicorn Fuwa found Yuni and Prunce by herself.png|Fuwa finds Yuni and Prunce by herself STPC33 Yuni is surprised to see Fuwa.jpg|Yuni is surprised to see Fuwa STPC33_Fuwa_apologies_for_everything.jpg|Fuwa apologies for everything she did STPC33_Unicorn_Fuwa_apologies_to_Yeti_and_Yeti_licks_Fuwa.png|Fuwa apologies to Yeti and Yeti licks Fuwa STPC34 Yuni scolds Lala for thinking she could show an alien around Earth.jpg|Yuni scolds Lala for thinking she could show an alien around Earth STPC34 Hikaru is excited to show the inspector around.jpg|Hikaru is excited to show the inspector around STPC34_Fuwa_yawns.jpg|Fuwa yawns STPC34 Lala's AI detects an object coming towards Earth.jpg|Lala's AI detects an object coming towards Earth STPC34 Elena realises what she did wrong.jpg|Elena realises what she did wrong STPC34 The others smile happily.jpg|The others smile happily STPC35 Yuni assumes Hikaru got the idea because of Saboro.jpg|Yuni assumes Hikaru got the idea because of Saboro STPC35_Fuwa_is_annoyed_at_Hikaru.jpg|Fuwa is annoyed at Hikaru STPC35_Prunce_and_Fuwa_are_amazed_by_the_power.jpg|Prunce and Fuwa are amazed by the power STPC36 Hikaru tells Blue Cat that stealing is bad.jpg|Hikaru tells Blue Cat that stealing is bad STPC36 The girls walk into Don Octo's hideout wearing a disguise.jpg|The girls walk into Don Octo's hideout wearing a disguise STPC36 Madoka, Lala, Hikaru and Elena watching Yuni in amazement.jpg|Madoka, Lala, Hikaru and Elena watching Yuni in amazement STPC36_Prunce_is_surprised_to_see_Don_Octo_attacking_his_allies.jpg|Prunce is surprised to see Don Octo attacking his allies STPC36 The girls ask Yuni if she'll keep stealing.jpg|The girls ask Yuni if she'll keep stealing STPC37_Fuwa_dressed_up_for_Halloween.png|Fuwa dressed up for Halloween STPC37_Prunce_eating_a_dozen_Star_Donuts.jpg|Prunce eating a dozen Star Donuts STPC37_Fuwa_wants_some_candy_too.jpg|Fuwa wants some candy too STPC37_Fuwa_eating.jpg|Fuwa eating STPC37 Selene gets ready to fight.jpg|Selene gets ready to fight STPC37_Prunce_didn't_win_anything.jpg|Prunce didn't win anything STPC38 Everyone's reaction to the AI knowing nothing.jpg|Everyone's reaction to the AI knowing nothing STPC38 The girls take in the sights.jpg|The girls take in the sights STPC38 Hakkenyan is a little off the mark.jpg|Hakkenyan is a little off the mark STPC38_Fuwa_with_a_Matter_Cookie.jpg|Fuwa with a Matter Cookie STPC38_Fuwa_and_Prunce_stare_at_the_damage_Aiwarn_made.jpg|Fuwa and Prunce stare at the damage Aiwarn made STPC38 The girls looking at the drawing.jpg|The girls looking at the drawing STPC39_Fuwa_drinks_her_milk.jpg|Fuwa drinks her milk STPC39_Prunce_tells_the_girls_to_use_their_group_attack_now.jpg|Prunce tells the girls to use their group attack now STPC40 Hikaru tells Lala's she has been looking for her.jpg|Hikaru tells Lala that she has been looking for her STPC40 Yuni tells Prunce that he's crying too much.jpg|Yuni tells Prunce that he's crying too much STPC41 Lala, Prunce and Fuwa watch Yuni lecture Hikaru.jpg|Lala, Prunce and Fuwa watch Yuni lecture Hikaru STPC41 Yuni is embarrassed.jpg|Yuni is embarrassed STPC41_Fuwa_flies_towards_the_fallen_Cures.jpg|Fuwa flies towards the fallen Cures STPC41_Fuwa_looks_up_at_Garuouga_in_terror.jpg|Fuwa looks up at Garuouga in terror STPC41_Selene's_attack_hits_Garuouga.jpg|Selene's attack hits Garuouga STPC41 Selene will not lie to herself anymore.jpg|Selene will not lie to herself anymore STPC41 Fuwa flies into Selene's arms.jpg|Fuwa flies into Selene's arms STPC42_Fuwa_doesn't_know_which_pen_to_use_so_she_can_eat_food.jpg|Fuwa doesn't know which pen to use so she can eat food STPC42_Fuwa_is_ready_to_eat.jpg|Fuwa is ready to eat STPC42_Hikaru_and_Fuwa_muncing_on_their_food.jpg|Hikaru and Fuwa munching on their food STPC42 Hikaru and Fuwa enjoying themselves.jpg|Hikaru and Fuwa enjoying themselves STPC42_Prunce_and_Fuwa_worry_about_Soleil.jpg|Prunce and Fuwa worry about Soleil STPC43 Lala and Prunce interested in finding the Notraiders.jpg|Lala and Prunce interested in finding the Notraiders STPC43 Hikaru draws the city.jpg|Hikaru draws the city STPC43 Hikaru and Lala are surprised to see floating heads.jpg|Hikaru and Lala are surprised to see floating heads STPC43 Hikaru and Lala are interested in the invisibility cloaks.jpg|Hikaru and Lala are interested in the invisibility cloaks STPC43 Star sees Selene get stuck as well.jpg|Star sees Selene get stuck as well STPC43 Star, Milky and Cosmo are free.jpg|Star, Milky and Cosmo are free STPC44 The girls look at the Alien Santa.jpg|The girls look at the Alien Santa STPC44 The girls listen to Yuni.jpg|The girls listen to Yuni STPC44 The girls in their Santa outfits.jpg|The girls in their Santa outfits STPC44_Fuwa_warps.jpg|Fuwa warps STPC44 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC44_Fuwa_gets_ready_to_warp_everyone_away_from_Darknest.jpg|Fuwa gets ready to warp everyone away from Darknest STPC45_Hikaru_has_finished_making_a_sign_for_Yuni's_bedroom.jpg|Hikaru has finished making a sign for Yuni's bedroom STPC45_The_girls_are_happy_to_see_Fuwa.jpg|The girls are happy to see Fuwa STPC45_The_girls_cuddle_Fuwa.jpg|The girls cuddle Fuwa STPC45_Fuwa_standing_by_Hikaru's_side.jpg|Fuwa standing by Hikaru's side STPC45_Fuwa_looks_at_Hikaru.jpg|Fuwa looks at Hikaru STPC45 Fuwa and Milky watch Hikaru power up.jpg|Fuwa and Milky watch Hikaru power up STPC46 Yuni realizes she can restore her planet.jpg|Yuni realizes she can restore her planet STPC46 The girls stand before the Star Princesses.jpg|The girls stand before the Star Princesses STPC46_Fuwa_gasps.jpg|Fuwa gasping STPC46 The Cures gasping as the palace is attacked.jpg|The Cures gasping as the palace is attacked STPC46 The Cures turn to Taurus.jpg|The Cures turn to Taurus Princess STPC46_Fuwa_and_Prunce_watch_in_surprise.jpg|Fuwa and Prunce watch in surprise STPC47_Fuwa_struggles_to_free_herself.jpg|Fuwa struggles to free herself STPC47_Fuwa_is_concerned.jpg|Fuwa is concerned STPC47_Fuwa_is_horrified.jpg|Fuwa is horrified STPC47_Fuwa_is_surprised_to_hear_she's_apart_of_the_Star_Palace.jpg|Fuwa is surprised to hear she's apart of the Star Palace STPC47_Fuwa_realizing_she'll_disappear.jpg|Fuwa realizing she'll disappear STPC47_Fuwa_thanks_the_girls_for_everything.jpg|Fuwa thanks the girls for everything STPC48_Hikaru_thinking_of_Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru thinking of Fuwa STPC48_The_Fuwa_Constellation_drawing.jpg|The Fuwa Constellation drawing STPC48_The_ghost_of_Fuwa_appears.jpg|The ghost of Fuwa appears STPC48_Fuwa_says_Hikaru's_name.jpg|Fuwa says Hikaru's name STPC48_Hikaru_looks_at_Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru looks at Fuwa STPC48_Hikaru_hugs_Fuwa_goodbye.jpg|Hikaru hugs Fuwa goodbye STPC49_Fuwa_hugs_Hikaru.jpg|Fuwa hugs Hikaru STPC49_Fuwa_grants_their_girls_with_their_Star_Color_Pendants_again.jpg|Fuwa grants their girls with their Star Color Pendants again STPC49 Elena is going to her father's country to study.jpg|Elena is going to her father's country to study STPC49_Fuwa_tells_Hikaru_to_transform.jpg|Fuwa tells Hikaru to transform STPC49 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC49_Grace_stands_in_front_of_Fuwa_and_Prunce.jpg|Grace stands in front of Fuwa and Prunce STPC49_Grace_speaks_to_Prunce.jpg|Grace speaks to Prunce STPC49_Fuwa_puts_the_Element_Bottle_Fuwa_on_Latte's_bow.jpg|Fuwa puts the Element Bottle Fuwa on Latte's bow STPC49 A picture of the five girls, Prunce and Fuwa in the rocket.jpg|A picture of the five girls, Prunce and Fuwa in the rocket STPC49 Star and Fuwa pop up in the Baton Pass.jpg|Fuwa and Star start the Baton Pass STPC49 Star comments on how the amazing the last year was.jpg|Star comments on how the amazing the last year was STPC49 Grace and Star together during the baton pass.jpg|Grace and Star together during the baton pass STPC49 Grace and Star declaring everyone as lucky.jpg|Grace and Star declaring everyone as lucky STPC49 Endcard.jpg|The ending card Star Twinkle Pretty Cure The Movie Visual 2.jpg|Second movie visual Star Twinkle PreCure Movie Poster Visual.png|Main poster visual Star Twinkle Movie Visual 4.jpg|Fourth movie visual Star Twinkle Precure Movie Visual 5.jpg|Fifth movie visual Star Twinkle Movie Visual 6.jpg|Sixth movie visual StarTwinkleMovieVisual8.jpg|Eighth movie visual StarTwinkleMovieVisual10.jpg|Tenth movie visual StarTwinkleMovieThemeSongCD.jpg|CD cover art StarTwinkleMovieThemeSongCD&DVD.jpg|CD + DVD cover art Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Dream Stage visual.jpg|Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Dream Stage visual Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster Miracle Leap Visual with Hikaru heling Nodoka up.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hikaru helping Nodoka up Category:Galleries